El YinYang
by Margot03
Summary: NejiHina.One-shoot. Por que ellos eran como el ying-yang pero sin Neji no habia Hinata y sin Hinata no habia Neji-Te amo-Mientes! ella hizo crack...te quieres casar conmigo?-No...no quiero-Por que?-Por que no quiero casarme con alguien que piensa en otro.


Buenasss llegando con un NejiHina sin nada que hacer aburrida...lo que hace el ocio.

Diclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Se sentía vacía, sucia y desgraciada, ¿Cómo pudo permitir que ese sentimiento se desarrollara y se instalara en su pecho? Como pudo dejarse llevar por los latidos de su corazón cuando estaba cerca de él, él que es su primo y nada mas, por que de seguro no la vería como algo mas.

Ello lo amaba, ella Hinata Hyuuga una chica de 16 años de cabellos negros con reflejos azules y largo, poseedora de unos ojos privilegiados, esos ojos que odiaba por convertirla en familiar de él, pero aquellos ojos que amaba por que él también los tenia, Hinata Hyuuga amaba a su primo, ella amaba a Neji Hyuuga y nada lo iba a cambiar, pero lo que ella no sabia es que el destino quería jugar…

* * *

El ni loco lo admitiría pero la realidad era que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su prima, y lo que Hiashi Hyuuga estaba diciendo en ese momento lo emocionaba, él había sido seleccionado para casarse con Hinata y él la amaba, pero no estaba seguro si ella lo amaba a él.

Por lo que escucho Hiashi le había dicho la decisión a Hinata la noche anterior así que se dedicaría a buscarla para preguntar su opinión.

La encontró en un parque debajo de un árbol hablando con Naruto y con Ino. Naruto…Hinata amaba a Naruto, de seguro estaba desecha y le estaba comunicando la noticia, observo como lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y salió corriendo, fue un impulso involuntario, corrió y corrió, corrió por que simplemente escucho que su prima decía su nombre antes de comenzar a llorar.

Hinata lo había visto y comprendió que Neji había interpretado mal lo que vio, ella no lloraba por que estaba comprometida con él, lloraba por temor a que él no la aceptara, por que ella quería que Neji la amara. Y con esos pensamientos se encamino a la mansión Hyuuga, después de su charla con Naruto e Ino estaba decidida a hablar con Neji y preguntarle como se sentía al respecto.

Llego a la habitación de su primo y lo encontró acostado en su cama, mirando el techo.

-Neji-niisan-dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-Hinata-dijo Neji fríamente.

-Quería saber que opinaba sobre el matrimonio.

-No…no quiero casarme contigo-respondió Neji.

Y entonces Hinata sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

-Por que?-dijo tratando de retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Por que…somos como el Yin y el Yang, totalmente opuestos, además, tú amas a Naruto y no quiero casarme con una persona que piensa todas las noches en otra.

-Yo no amo a Naruto, yo lo quiero como un hermano, lo admiro pero no lo amo, yo…

-Hinata no mientas.

Lo único que ella detestaba era que la trataran como una mentirosa y entonces exploto…simplemente hizo crack.

-Neji yo no amo a Naruto! YO TE AMO A TI!- grito Hinata-yo...yo te amo, me sentía mal por haberme enamorado de ti, mi primo, pero cuando mi papa me dijo que me debía casar contigo me puse tan feliz…y ahora me dices que no quieres casarte conmigo, sabes lo mal que me siento?-comenzó Hinata a llorar.

Y Neji lo vio, Hinata todavía tenia la pulsera que el le había regalado para hacer las pases con ella, después de los exámenes chunnin, era una pulsera de plata, hermosa, con un dije del Yin-Yang, en el Yin estaba grabada una H y en el yang una N, por que después de todo eran el Yin-Yang personificado.

Neji se acerco donde Hinata y levanto su rostro, le seco las lagrimas y la beso, la beso con amor, y Hinata le correspondió, cuando se separaron Neji le susurro:

-Te amo

Y ella le respondió con un

–Yo también

Porque…

**El yin y el yang son opuestos**

_Por que Hinata y Neji son opuestos…pero se atraen._

**El yin y el yang son interdependientes**

_Por que sin Neji no hay Hinata y sin Hinata no hay Neji._

**El yin y el yang se consumen y generan mutuamente**.

_Por que cuando Hinata ve que Neji se esta haciendo mas fuerte, ella desea ser fuerte también._

**El yin y el yang pueden transformarse en sus opuestos**

_Por que a veces Neji se pone como Hinata y Hinata como Neji._

**En el yin hay yang y en el yang hay yin**

_Por que dentro de Neji esta Hinata y dentro de Hinata esta Neji._

* * *

Mi segundo NejiHina XD sin nada que hacerrr! dejen reviews plissss XD


End file.
